This graduate level course in the Chemistry Department offers a unique learning environment. The course meets twice weekly. On Tuesdays, formal lectures are given on instrumentation, fragmentation chemistry, interpretation, and applications. On Thursdays, students work in 4-person groups solving problems, investigating the implications of mathematical relationships, interpreting spectra, etc. Students learn problem-solving skills, and develop a mastery of the field. The course takes students from GC/MS through MALDI and electrospray analysis of proteins. Extensive use is made of the WWW in weekly homework, which is integrated into the course. The course has a web siteorganization, homework, answer keys, etc., can be found at: http://slater.cem.msu. edu:80/~cem832/.